New Teams
by Sketch266
Summary: Kira Singer was born a hunter. She has always worked on her own too. But when she is closed to getting killed she goes to her Uncle. He then takes her to some friends of his. With a new team, things are going to be interesting. My first FanFiction! Set in about Season 5.


I looked over at my uncle. His worn out baseball cap sitting on his head. I could tell he was about due for a shave, but he never does. I could see the sadness in the back of his eyes, it's been there ever since they put him in that damn chair. When I find out who did this to him, they're going to regret laying a hand on my family.

We were parked outside an old motel in the middle of Mason City, Iowa. I turn my head out my widow and spot a dark 1967 Chevy Impala. The whole reason we are stuck in this van and not out doing our job. I look back over at my Uncle. He is staring at the door to a hotel room. He's debating if he should drop the bomb on them now or not. I run my callused hands over my holey jeans. _'Bout time to find some new stuff_, I think to myself. I get tired of waiting and let out a long sigh. Uncle Bobby looks over at me.

I clear my throat and look him in the eye. "We gonna do this or not? 'Cause we don't have all day to sit here while you think about what's gonna happen when we do." I hear him let out a sigh, he moves his eyes back to the door.

"Yeah I know. Just I don't want them to flip and be mad." He whispers. I chuckle and lean my head back closing my eyes. The sky is dark enough where I could fall asleep right here.

I talk without opening my eyes or looking at him, "Well, then that's there loss. You know they aren't working on a case right now, their angel buddy is in there, now's a good a time as any." I open one eye and look over at him. His head moves up and down for a nod before he opens the door to climb out into his chair.

I open my door and grab my backpack full of some clothes, my cell, my computer, and other things, and my duffle full of weapons. With the backpack on my back I swing the duffle over my shoulder and walk to the other side of the van. I walk up the door with Uncle Bobby. Standing behind him as he knocks on the door, I bite my lip debating what I should do. I should leave and be out doing my job. It wouldn't be hard to turn and run, never looking back. No, I have to stay here, for Uncle Bobby.

When I make up my mind, a tall boy with long hair opens the door. "Hey Bobby," He says letting my Uncle roll in. He starts to close the door and I roll my eyes. I step up, placing a hand on the door pushing it back open a little. I smirk as I look at the boy.

"Forgetting something?" I can feel him try and push the door back closed but I push back until it's a battle of strength. I look over to find my Uncle turning his chair to look at as. I raise both of my eyebrows and nod my head at the boy. "A little help here?"

I hear my Uncle chuckle slightly. "Come on boy. Be nice and let the lady in." Tall boy works his jaw but listens. He opens the door for me and closes it behind. I laugh and set my bags on one of the beds of the small motel room.

"Thank you kind sir." I say as he walks over to Uncle and another boy that in a way looks like him. I look around the room and count the testosterone in the room. I see my Uncle talking to two of them. One is tall boy, who keeps sneaking glances at me. I cock an eyebrow at him and move on. The other boy is shorter with short brown a hair. He seems older and has a necklace around his neck. They both look to be in the upper-twenties age wise. I'm only 23.

I find the last boy sitting on the bed, keeping to himself. For hanging out in a motel room, he is wearing a long trench coat and a tie. He keeps looking around at nothing. _Must be the angel,_ I think. I turn to the bed with my bags a pull out my cell phone. Behind me I can hear the three boys asking questions to Uncle Bobby. I roll my eyes, place my cell in my back pocket and turn to face them.

When I turn, they are all looking at me. I sigh and place my hands on my hips. "Ya'll getting a good look?" I see the tall boy work his jaw and the older one laugh a little. Uncle Bobby and the angel's faces don't change at all. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. I fix my eyes on my Uncle. "You gonna tell me what they were asking you?" Uncle Bobby sighs and opens his mouth to speak. But before a word comes out the older boy steps up.

"Oh, nothing really. Just asking who the hell you were and what you were doing here?" His voice is harsh with lots of sarcasm. _I have a feeling me and him aren't going to get along._ I smirk and step forward a little.

I examine one of my nails while I speak. "The name's Kira and I'm here because I was told to be." I look up at them again, only to see looks of confusion on all of their face's.

Tall boy lifts his head a little bit. "And who exactly told you to be here?" His soft is softer than the others, but still just as harsh. I look up to make sure I heard him right. _He doesn't know who I am? I was sure Uncle Bobby told them I was coming._

"You don't know who I am?" I ask. The two boys shake their heads and stare me down. Uncle Bobby is looking down in his lap, trying to avoid my stare at him. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "My Uncle told me to be here. I'm Kira Singer."At the sound of my last name, the two boys jerk their eyes down to Uncle Bobby. I can't tell their emotion. It's a mix of surprise, hurt, anger, and questioning. I push more hair out of my face. "Well this is gonna be fun." I whisper to myself.


End file.
